wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sapphire (SSRH)
Wip. do not delete. This is Sapphire the SeaWing-RainWing Hybrid's Dragonsona, and shall not be used or tampered with. Description Sapphire is a thin, sleek hybrid w/ gills like a SeaWing, yet no glowing scales. Her scales can change only at will, but she likes to keep her scales a sapphire blue color, and she has turquoise colored eyes. Sapphire's body structure is that of a RainWing, yet the wings of a SeaWing. Personality Sapphire is a very daring, outgoing, and bubbly dragon. She's very kind, helpful, and welcoming. She tries to be friendly to all dragons, though she's a bit wary of skywings. Backstory Sapphire never talks about her early life, but it is known that after her father's death, she went to live with her friend Beluga's family. Eventually, she felt as though she had to leave, and so she did. On her travels, she became close friends with a NightWing named Felicity, and a SandWing named Aloe. Felicity is a highly intelligent individual. Aloe was a very loyal, caring individual. They were together almost all the time, until Sapphire was forced to hide in the mountains due to stealing some of burn's papers, which had battle plans. She was eventually caught by Scarlet, and imprisoned with an IceWing named Frost, a SeaWing named Wave, and a RainWing named Yochu. She went on to have many adventures with them after their escape. Eventually word got to her that Aloe had been killed. Sapphire was shaken, but she still remained positive, and started to explore. She settled down in the rainforest kingdom, and lives a happy life. Quotes (Quotes are in chronological order) "Well, I can't stay here, and that does sound awesome.. I'm in!" -Sapphire agreeing to go live with Beluga after her father's death. "Nice to meet you. I think this'll be.. Interesting." -Sapphire upon meeting Felicity and Aloe "See, Skywings are cool and all, its just, they put me in a dragon cage for six months, and it wasn't exactly pleasant." forum: Appearance: Sapphire is a thin, sleek hybrid w/ gills like a SeaWing, yet no glowing scales. Her scales can change only at will, but she likes to keep her scales a sapphire blue color, and she has turquoise colored eyes. Sapphire's body structure is that of a seawing, yet the wings of a rainWing. Age:11 Tribe: Sea/Rain Occupation: none Residence: Rainforest, but travels gender:Female relatives: unknown personality: Sapphire is quiet, timid, very protective of her friends, and wary. She doesn't trust strangers very easily, and she rarely ever lets her guard down, but she is still kind to her friends. Despite this, she still has moments of a outgoing, daring personality. powers: diluted venom, only causing minor skin irritation, glowing scale patterns, yet they don't glow. can only change scales at will, and cant make self invisible, just blue and similar colors. backstory/other: Sapphire never talks about her early life, but it is known that after her father's death, she went to live with her friend Beluga's family. Eventually, she felt as though she had to leave, and so she did. On her travels, she became close friends with a NightWing named Felicity, and a SandWing named Aloe. Felicity is a highly intelligent individual. Aloe was a very loyal, caring individual. They were together almost all the time, until Sapphire was forced to hide in the mountains due to stealing some of burn's papers, which had battle plans. She was eventually caught by Scarlet, and imprisoned with an IceWing named Frost, a SeaWing named Wave, and a RainWing named Yochu. She went on to have many adventures with them after their escape. Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings